Curseworld, Part II
Curseworld, Part II is the tenth and final episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-fourth overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on July 10th, 2015. Official Description As the ghosts converge around and mobilize The Preeminent into a hulking giant behemoth, the ninja use Airjitzu to fight the mobile beast in an attempt to slow it down while, at the same time, Lloyd faces off with Morro, battling over the Realm Crystal. Plot In the city of Stiix, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gather around the remains of Ronin's pawn shop as The Preeminent's tentacles emerge. Civilians desperately flee to the docks, where Sensei, Misako, and Ronin agree that they need to evacuate the city. The Preeminent fully emerges, with the Ninja unsuccessfully attempting to subdue it. In the meantime, Morro confronts Sensei with the Realm Crystal, proclaiming that now that Lloyd is gone, he is the Green Ninja. Sensei angrily retorts that he trained Morro to be a Ninja that protects, not one that destroys. One of The Preeminent's tentacles seizes Misako, and Sensei pursues, with Ronin ordering the civilians to ready the ferry to be ready to leave when they return. The Ninja hopelessly try to battle The Preeminent, with the Jay Walker One being destroyed and the Blaster Bike being lost trying to weaken the beast while Sensei saves Misako. As the Ninja battle The Preeminent, Lloyd awakens in the Cursed Realm, and flees almost immediately when he sees a group of ghosts. This attracts the attention of the imprisoned Chen, who believes he saw Lloyd run by, but Clouse remarks that he's seeing things again. Lloyd runs through the Cursed Realm, and suddenly, he finds his father bound in chains on either arm. Lloyd embraces him, and tries to break his chains, but Garmadon informs him that they're unbreakable. He then explains that the Cursed Realm is The Preeminent, and the other way around. Lloyd states that now Morro has the Realm Crystal and now seems to be the Green Ninja. Garmadon tells him that he must save Ninjago and destroy The Preeminent, but Lloyd is uncertain, realizing that if he destroys The Preeminent, he'll also destroy the Cursed Realm and kill everyone inside it, including his father. Garmadon tells him that whatever happens to him, he'll always be with Lloyd, and that at some point in life every boy must become a man, but it's their decision as to what kind of man they choose to be. In Stiix, the Ninja continue their desperate battle against The Preeminent and Morro's army of ghosts. Sensei and Misako arrive, telling them that their only hope now is to flee the city with its citizens. The Ninja flee the scene, heading to the docks where Ronin slashes apart The Preeminent's tentacles to allow citizens to get on the ship. As the Ninja board, Morro arrives, with Ronin battling him using the Sword of Sanctuary. After a lengthy battle, Ronin loses the Sword, and Morro moves to retrieve it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrives, wearing his father's robes, seizing the Sword and subduing Morro. He then orders Ronin and the Ninja to sever the dock stilts and drop The Preeminent into the sea. As Lloyd battles Morro, the Ninja sever many of the stilts, which causes The Preeminent to begin falling towards the sea. Morro orders his army to protect The Preeminent, as he and Lloyd are thrust into a battle that jumps from realm to realm. Back in Stiix, in order to prevent The Preeminent from being killed, Morro's army of ghosts attach temples and buildings to its body to create a massive "suit" for it that would give the beast legs and prevent it from making contact with the water. With help from Morro's army of ghosts, The Preeminent moves slowly through Stiix, heading towards the ship as it flees from the city. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya return to Stiix using Airjitzu, battling the ghosts and attempting to deal with The Preeminent. When the beast makes it to the docks, it is initially stopped by the water, but with help from the ghosts, it manages to wade into the sea. Sensei Wu orders everyone to throw anything they don't need off the ship so they can move faster. In the meantime, Morro and Lloyd go from realm to realm, including the Underworld and the Dark Realm. Back in Stiix, the Ninja continue battling Morro's army of ghosts, defeating such adversaries as Soul Archer only for them to re-emerge from the mouth of The Preeminent. Nya tells her fellow Ninja that they aren't able to stop The Preeminent, and the best thing they can do for the time being is protect the ship. The Ninja agree, and they all regroup with the civilians. On the ship, Ronin tells Sensei that they only have enough fuel to get back to Stiix, and not further away from it towards Hallows Trench. Kai then has an idea to drown The Preeminent using the trench, as it wouldn't expect the sheer drop. The ship continues on, but just as it passes the trench, The Preeminent knocks off its rudder, stopping it completely as Morro returns to Ninjago, having trapped Lloyd in a separate realm. The civilians on the ship run around in panic, but Nya stands still. Encouraged by Sensei telling her not to be afraid to fail, Nya unlocks her True Potential. In doing so, she creates a massive tidal wave that crashes into The Preeminent, sending it toppling forwards and falling into Hallows Trench. The Preeminent then sinks into the depths of the Endless Sea, destroying the Cursed Realm and killing all its inhabitants, with the Cursed Realm pulling all of the ghosts into the water except for Morro, who stays above the surface. As the civilians and the Ninja rejoice on the ship, Sensei heads out over the sea on his Elemental Dragon, as the ghosts are being pulled into the water and destroyed because of the Cursed Realm's destruction. As this happens, Morro attempts to fly off with the Realm Crystal, but he is being pulled down towards the water and is suddenly seized by one of The Preeminent's tentacles. Using his element of Wind, he manages to keep himself from being pulled into the water, which allows Sensei to intervene and try to save him. Morro refuses Sensei's help, but Sensei pleads for Morro to take his hand and stand by their side. Morro thinks for a moment, and then grabs Sensei's hand, but Sensei is unable to free him from the tentacle. Seeing that his fate is sealed, Morro tells Sensei that he can only save those who want to be saved, and bids him farewell as he lets go of his hand and gives him the Realm Crystal. Morro is then pulled into the sea, where he dies as he is permanently dissolved by the water. Later that afternoon, the Ninja regroup with Sensei and Misako on the deck of the ship. Using the Realm Crystal, Sensei returns Lloyd to Ninjago. Lloyd reminisces on what happened, with Sensei noting him that his father's robes appear to have made him wiser. Lloyd states that the Cursed Realm is gone, as is his father, but now they're all in a better place. The Ninja agree that their team remains strong, and will move forward together no matter what changes overcome them. Jay asks Lloyd what the other realms look like, and Lloyd assures him that everything looks bright, for them and for all of Ninjago. Cast *Bansha - Kathleen Barr *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Ghoultar - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Stiix *Ninjago City *Cursed Realm *The Underworld *Dark Realm *Cloud Kingdom *Chima Errors *When Morro and Lloyd wind up in Cloud Kingdom, Nobu witnesses their arrival, with another writer telling him that they should allow them to make their own destinies. This goes completely against the concept of Cloud Kingdom, where its inhabitants write other peoples' destinies. It's possible that this means they made the choice to stop altering destinies after "Kingdom Come," possibly either as a result of Fenwick's actions or due to destiny going out of their control. *At the end of the episode, Nya unlocks her True Potential, to which Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane all gather around her. However, it is unknown why Cole wasn't dissolved by this, as water was flying all over the place and he was standing right by the cyclone that Nya created. *When Jay says, "ladies first" to Nya before they head from The Preeminent back to the boat, he says it in Cole's voice. *Morro was standing on top of The Preeminent when Nya summoned the enormous wave, which would have destroyed him too. However, it is possible he used his Wind power to shield himself. *In order for Lloyd to have taken his father's robes, Garmadon would have had to have been free from the chains on his wrists, indicating that he must have escaped when The Preeminent died or he died before managing to escape. Yet, Lloyd remarks at the end of the episode that his father is gone, which leaves his fate very ambiguous. Alternatively, Lloyd may have simply torn his father's robe and repaired it, as he displayed a skill for sewing in "Double Trouble." Trivia *Similar to the final battle with the Great Devourer in The Day of The Great Devourer, the last episode of the second season where the Ninja had to protect the people of Ninjago City from the colossal serpent - in this episode, the Ninja have to protect the people of Stiix from another gigantic beast, The Preeminent. *This is the first episode, along with Curseworld, Part I, to have two parts. **Originally, in Season 1, the episodes The Rise of The Great Devourer and The Day of The Great Devourer were to be titled The Final Hour - Part 1 and The Final Hour - Part 2, respectively. *The skeleton ferris wheel from the third pilot episode, King of Shadows, appears during this episode when Lloyd and Morro are jumping between realms. **The Dark Realm appears for the first time in this episode since the first season (it was briefly featured during Fenwick's explanation in Kingdom Come). **Lloyd strangely creates a portal with the Realm Crystal above the portal in The Mountain of Madness (which would already take him back to Ninjago) for an unknown reason. *Both the antagonists of this season and the previous one are killed in this episode, all as a result of the destruction of the Cursed Realm. **In addition, the main and secondary antagonist of the pilot and Season 2 respectively, albeit redeemed, is also killed. *Morro is, by technicality, the first Elemental Master whose death is shown in the series. *The Cursed Realm is the first realm in the series to be destroyed. Consequently, Djinjago began to fall apart shortly afterwards, and would become the second realm to be destroyed. *When The Preeminent seizes Misako, Morro tells Sensei that the more souls The Preeminent takes, the bigger it gets. While this is never actually shown in the episode, this concept is extremely similar to that of the Great Devourer, whereas the more it eats, the bigger it gets. *This episode marks the first and final appearance of Garmadon and second to last appearance of Master Chen since The Corridor of Elders. They are both shown to have been turned human again. **This episode also marks the first appearance of Clouse since The Day of the Dragon. In that episode, he was inadvertently banished to the Cursed Realm by both Garmadon and himself. Clouse would actually return in the next episode, Infamous, as he becomes further entangled in the series' plot. **Despite his death, Chen later appears again in Day of the Departed. *This is the first time LEGO: Legends of Chima is seen in LEGO: Ninjago, as it is revealed that Chima is one of the Sixteen Realms. **The footage of Chima is an edited footage taken from Legends of Chima's fifteenth episode Ravens vs. Eagles, with Morro and Lloyd taking Razar and Eris' place in the footage (see image). *This is the first time where a Ninja has unlocked their True Potential since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, with Nya unlocking hers to defeat The Preeminent. **This is also the second time where a Ninja has used their True Potential to defeat a major antagonist. In Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd used his True Potential to defeat the Overlord, while here Nya uses it to defeat The Preeminent. Gallery MoS54Stiix1.png MoS54Team.png MoS54ZaneTech.png MoS54Ronin15.png MoS54Rescue.png MoS54PreRising.png MoS54PreDemise.png MoS54PreB.png MoS54Pre94.png MoS54Pre13.png MoS54End.png MoS54DarkRealm.png MoS54CursedGhosts.png MoS54CurseRealm1.png MoS54ColePlan.png MoS54ColeError2.png MoS54ColeError.png MoS54Chima.png MoS54Chen.png MoS54BlowAway.png MoS54BackSoon.png MoS54Attempt.png MoS54Attack.png MoS54AngryWu.png MoS54Airland.png MoS54AirSpin.png MoS54Airjitzu4.png MoS54Clouse.png MoS54NyaTrueP.png MoS54NyaRemembers.png MoS54NyaMemory.png MoS54Nobu.png MoS54Fight13.png MoS54Ferry3.png MoS54Everyone.png MoS54FireHim.png MoS54NoSwitch.png MoS54Ninja5.png MoS54MorroUnderworld.png MoS54MorroGrumpy.png MoS54MorroFalls.png MoS54MorroEnd.png MoS54MorroDeath.png MoS54MasterAndStudent.png MoS54LloydConfident.png MoS54JayError.png|Error: Jay with blue pants MoS54InTheCursed.png MoS54Hands.png MoS54HallowsTrench.png MoS54GoWithFlow.png MoS54Garmadon.png MoS54FogBound.png MoS54HelpUp.png MoS54Hostage.png MoS54Portal.png MoS54PIXAL.png MoS54NyaWave.png MoS54PreDoom.png MoS54ReflectMorro.png MoS54PreThron.png MoS54TitanMech.png MoS54TentaCornered.png MoS54Untextured.png MoS54WaterKai.png MoS54Wrayth4.png MoS54VictoryPeople.png MoS54SunBoat.png MoS54Ruins.png MoS54SadNinja.png MoS54WuRealm.png MoS54WuUseRealm.png MoS554WuEnd.png Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Possession